Welcome to forks
by MissySharz
Summary: She was always a beauty and yet she was always found trouble so shes come to forks for a new start and new life. Little does she know she will be just starting trouble.. OOC/EMMETT (EMMETT IS A LITTLE DIFFERENT-NO ROSALIE) RATED M FOR FUTURE SCENES! FIRST FANFIC BE NICE!
1. my dreary life

Well this is me..

Yeah i know what a disappointment..

Well let me fill you in a bit to my fantastically unaverage life, Names 'SHAR' I'm 17 an I'm the a virgin I've never done drugs or smoked a cigar in my entire existence I've NEVER been drunk. yeah i know how boring? well welcome to my world the world of a teenage girl who have a serious overprotective see my mum died giving birth to me an that stressed my dad for years he though of e as a burden and so he would abuse me, my brother would mostly take the hits though. we ran away when i was 14 since then I've trained and i have enough skills to kill someone with a skillful kick to the head. i also learned to professionally shoot a any gun as my brother is the lead of a drugs organisation an no i haven't murdered anybody that my dear .. is his job. You see however old I'am my brother doesnt want me mixed p in this stuff so he loads me with enough money to go around the world 500 and still have more but even though i have all this money i dont half spend as much as he gives me i mean 25.6 billon a month i cant even spend half without get boad within a few minutes. But one problem i do have is i havent learnt how to be social or interact with anyone i mean I'm always told I'm gorgeous and get whistled at but i never really did have friends they were always to creeped out by me? i never knew why and whenever i was near them i was quiet and used to stare into space but that's the effects of a abusive father.. i used to be funny an d friendly always happy for god knows the reason now I'm just depressed and quiet. I've been running from him for 3 years know and ever year he happened to catch me.. Every year.. like every year i would move to a different location and somehow this psychotic bastard still sent some letter telling my 'Happy Birthday' now that i think of it hats probably why my brothers so protective.

Anyways back to this moment in time, well I'm entering this place called forks well this town sounds shitty but the population is low and their is a school so it seems pretty cool. Except of course I'm definitely going to stand out I come from California hot and sunny to winter blizzards, you can even tell by how i look. I have mid back glossy chestnut brown hair slightly curly hair, extremely tanned copper colored skin although my skin isnt completely white it quite beige colored anyways you get what i mean. I have freckles just on my cheeks and the bridge of my nose. Surprisingly i have turquoise eyes yeah i know, and as somebody once referred to them 'model lips?'. I have size D boobs and huge hips which of course leads to a rather large ass, yet somehow my waist is tiny.. Somehow i can already tell this wont be a good decision to go into a school on your first day wearing acid dyed skinny jeans a ink crop top and vans in a white ferrari. Wow, i can already tell im going to be the topic of talk for a while.

Anyways here goes nothing. As i roll in to the car park fashionably late on my first day i felt every pair of eyes turn to my car 'thank god for tinted windows' I though but that soon faded away when i realized the only place left to park was the back of the car park where a bunch of other kids where hanging around their cars. Their gazed where all intense except one she looked at me as if we had known each other for ages, another was a boy large and muscular quite good looking to. 'Stop checking them out and drive before you screw up before you even meet this guy' I shook my head out of his gaze and drove to the spot near them. I parked perfectly and seconds later i was grabbing my bag and exiting the car that was when it occurred to me everyone was still staring at me most boys mouths awide looking hungry, and the girls jealous.

As i started to walk i could immediately tell that everyone was STILL watching me i mean jesus i could feel their eyes buning a hole into my back, i walked up to the registration office and entered. a sweet old lady noticed my presence and called me forward.

'Hello honeybunch, whats your name?' she asked

'erm... Shar.. Shar Danvers.' I stumbled over my words.

'oh, you must be the new girl. i can tell by the way these boys are looking at you.. looking at you like your their last meal.' her wise finger pointed to two boys behind me to which i turned to see them. on blushed while the other cleared his throat and turned away this of curse caused me to blush immensely and nibble my bottom lips.

'Anyways enough embarassment has been shed, i expect your here for your timetable?' she asked her grey eyes staring into mine.

' oh, yes please' i smiled.

'here you go sugar' she handed me a little map of the school and my timetable, i didnt really need help finding my way because its almost a proffession of mine to be able to read a map. i looked at my timetable though and noticed i have English first how i hate english, i just hope my teacheris more interestng than the subject. i began to exit the room when the lady called me back Sandra was her name, she then handed me a locker key showing me the number. i expressed my thanks and continued out onto the corridoor which f course was busy. but as soon as i enetred the corridoors slowed to a stop and all noise was now non exists. i began to walk to which the people made me a path and i walked though blushing like crazy with my head down.

I soon reached my locker and the same boy i saw in the car park was leaning against it eyes closed head rested on it,that was when i then noted how large he really was he was a definate giant compared to me im around 5'5 and he was atleast 6 foot or more. believe his friends owned the locker next to me because they to were staring at me intensely. I cleared my throat and his light carmel colored eyes stared down at mine in an instant.

i cleared my throat again then spoke ' ermm.. sorry but your leaning on my locker.' his face began to harden then soften like he was fighting himself for control. He then replied ' Apologies' he moved forward closer still staring longingly in to my eyes; i gasped lightly that was when i felt it this tugging in my chest as if i couldn't breathe without being near this being and i didn't even know his name. The moment was soon over because he moved to the side allowing me full access to my locker i then enter my locket taking out 2 books and a pen and began my venture to a amazing lesson can you tell the how excited I'am? (sarcasm) how long had i been in my locker for because when i turned around their was nobody in the the hallway except one girl but she was running to her lesson.

I must be late.. I hurried to english and soon i was entering the class and oh yes the dreaded moment i walked in and the teacher stopped half way through his lecture to look at me. A boy at the back of the room whisted lowly, looking me up and down while i believe his friend began whispering not low enough though.' thats the hot new girl..' I returned my attention back tot the teacher to have him staring at me. 'Huh?' i asked he began to chuckle. ' i asked where would you like to sit? Prefer my student to pick their seat makes them more comfortable in my lesson' his smile was friendly. ' anywhere i dont mind?' i replied 'She can sit next to me!' the bot i had ealier seen checking me out. ' I want her comfortable in my lesson Alex not eye raped?!' the class erupted into laughter while the boy scowled. ' I'll sit at the back thanks sir' i smiled. I made my way to the back of the room next to the eye raping dudes desk, he gave me an award worth smile which i believe was surpost to melting my heart but it didnt but i want friends so i smiled back. The teacher whose name is Mr Wilson continued his lesson 'right guys i know it sucks but today were doing Of Mice And Men and its paired work so Shar i believe its best to go with alex' I began to exit my chair when Alex was next to me staring at me eagerly with a cocky smile.

That was when i knew this lesson would be long..


	2. 2

Throughout the whole lesson all Alex did was pester me, bombarding me with question some a little to personal others just stupid? Thankfully the end of the lesson occurred and I began to pack up my thing and headed towards the door.

unfortunately I didn't get far because the one and only Alex just grabbed my forearm. I was ready to attack him out of sheer instinct, then I remembered that I'm in school. I spun around to see this smirk on his face as if I wanted him so just to prove my point I gave him the most uninterested bored expression ever?

"Yes Alex?" He flinched from my tone as if I had wounded his ego, he hesitated for a second then replied. "Did you wanna hang out with boys today? I know you ain't got no friends yet, so it's best you run with us?" That stupid smirk reappeared on his face God how I would love to smack it off. I took as step closer to him, he was a lot taller than me then again nearly everyone was. I looked up at him and smile, fluttering my eyelashes a few times and pouting. I saw his breathing increase a little faster and he began to fidget his eyes widen and he looked like he had started to sweat. "Aww baby, don't you worry about me, I'll be just fine" I gently touched his cheek and smiled looked directly into his eyes and flashed them making him fidget more before i gave him back his space and exited the classroom. It was lunch and i wasn't that hungry, i made way to the parking lot i was gonna drive home to pick u some clothes I have PE the next lesson. i was walking through the canteen grabbed and apple and began to eat it, i kept walking ignoring the stares now, seeing I was going to be the fuel to every boys wank fantasies for the next year i may as well get used to it.

I walked down the step walking to my car park where practically the whole school was as i got closer I realized the boy who had stood near my locker and his mates were all hanging around their cars next to my car. I continued walking casually reaching my car and taking out my keys only to drop them on the floor, i took another bite of my apple and bent down to pick it up. Suddenly everything was silent, the apple chunk lay still in my mouth I stood straight wondering why it was suddenly so silent and turned around to see the whole male population staring at me. And right in the center of it all way the one and only Jacob I opened my mouth the apple chunk falling to the floor. I dropped everything and went into a full sprint to him he smiled his dazzling smile and caught me swung me around as i wrapped my slender legs around his muscular waist i gave him a big hug. 'I missed you so much!' i whispered into his ear. 'Me to shar shar' he laughed hugging me back, the stupid nick name he kept calling after how many years of my mum calling me that, i always hated the name but he loved it so ONLY HE could call me that.

I kissed his cheek and he whispered in my ear 'You know everyone is watching Shar', 'Well then lets give them a show' I smirked. I looked into his eyes looking innocent when in fact he knew what i was planning. 'Follow me' I whispered back. I began to walk off to my car swaying my hips and little more than often and strutted it. I got half way and turned around to Jacob ' Well aren't you coming?' I asked raising an eyebrow smiling. Jacob smiled and walked over following me he grabbed my waist pulling me back entwining his arms around my waist I smiled working perfectly all the boys were staring and the girls at Jake.

He lifted me from the ground and kept walking i was now at least 4 inches of the ground wrapped in Jake's arms, i leaned back and he leaned forward perfect access to my neck 'what next?' he whispered 'squeeze tighter i laugh then we go my house im throwing a party tonight' Jake squeezed doing as told and I giggled he smiled into my neck. He placed me back on my feet and i turned around smiling at the peering eyes.. 'Party at my house bring anyone!' I shouted across the lot. Everyone well mainly the jocks began to cheer, i jumped into my Ferrari Jake in the other side and drove out the lot.

I drove home the little mansion on the hill it had 4 floors, 6 rooms, 8 bathrooms, 2 garages, 1 dining room, a games room, a conservatory, 1 kitchen, a wine cellar, a swimming pool and a Jacuzzi and a whole level for my lounge. Jake gasped when he saw my house, i just kept driving parked the car as soon as the car stopped I jumped out ran into the house just as Jake was exiting the car ' Make yourself comfortable the games room is on your left!' i shouted as I ran up the stairs. I found my True Religion rack sack and stuffed black leggings and a cropped light grey jumper with leather on the sleeves ran into the walk in wardrobe and grabbed my Diamant white airforce. i grabbed my car keys and went downstairs I'll take the range rover i though nothing special just a white range rover.

'Jake your on set up duty call the guys over' i screamed as i began to open the door to the garage. 'But...' he started 'No buts, love you bye!' i screamed as my tyres screeched on the floor and i drove of back to school. 2 lessons left, i can last right. Right?

JPOV

How the fuck did she get hat hot i though, when we were in the car park I've never felt so hot in my life when i grabbed her waist and she laughed i felt like my life's fulfillment was complete. I have to call Paul I though.

I took out my phone and began to dial he answered on the 5th ring

'What is it Jake' he yawned, guess i woke him up.

'dude i fucked up big times' i shook my head taking deep breaths

'what did you do? You didn't phase and hurt Shar did you? DID YOU!?' he bellowed down the phone panicked already.

'NO NO NO!' I quickly redeemed myself. 'I just think..i dunno..its just..' i stumbled over my words.

'What then? Jake speak for fuck sake?!' he replied irritated.

'She ain't the little 6-year-old we used to play with'

'No shit Jake its called growing up, that's all she has done grown up and I cant believe I woke up for you to tell me some bullshit about her not being the 6 years old anymore? Dude really you couldn't just wait and hour or two I mean.. JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!' In the time Paul had ranted I had managed to send him a picture of her 'Who the fuck is that hottie? wait do you know her? give me her number! she could so get it, Jake I'm not even kidding I would bend her over the table point that pretty little ass in the air and destroy that pus-' 'PAUL! FUCKING STOP THAT IS SO DIRTY!?' I shouted stopping him mid way through his fantasy.

'why dude she is fucking hot!' Paul screeched

'Because that's Shar' i whispered worn out

There was silence on the other line for a minute or two..

'okay so there is a party tonight and she is expecting me to set up bring the boys round and make sure everyone knows she isn't to be touched okay? Now do you understand my problem?'

'I see your problem.. it suddenly just got mutual though...'

Reviews People!


	3. 3

Everything was set up and ready to go, god I'm so nervous.

Shit! someone just knocked the door, okay dont freak just anwser it. I fixed my dress which was skin tight light pink dress didnt show any cleavage but still looked good in all the right places *winkwink* i was so after that Emmett boy now, im coming back all guns blazing. (dont worry there in the wall in waldrobe) had the boot stillettos on and my hair done in curls with eyes make up to the max no need for anything on my jay z lips.

My thoughs were interrupted by Jake opening the door and Paul and the guys entering. A smile graced my face as i walked over to them, ' hey guys, missed you so much' i said as i hugged Paul who looks like he was in sheer pain.

I looked at the other guys and all of them had here mouths gaping. ' what?' i asked dumbfounded nobody anwsered 'is there something on my my face?' i aniced, covering my face with frightened eyes. 'N-No' i belive his name was Jared stuttered out. 'I don't believe I've met you' i said smiling. 'ermm yeah there are a few new joiners that would be me, Seth and Sam' i automatically looked at Seth the youngest and definately the cutest. Sam I could tell straight away way pack leader and rarely smiled, whereas Jared was quiet. They all put there hands out for a hand shake, i laughed and grabbed Seth first gave him a hug which he hesistanted then returned. When we pulled apart my smile widened as I saw him blush and look down, so cute. The others began to laugh, I giggled a little then whispered to him 'Nothing to be ashamed of sweetie' I gave him a kiss on the cheeck which made him blush more and moved on. Jared didnt even hesist and hugged me back immediately, Sam most definately going to be the hardest to break. We had past together my big brother figure he was a softie till i left came back and he was stone cold.

'Not going to give me a hug?' i asked

'Do i have to?' He wined

thats the Sam i knew, i gave a big hug not caring that i probably was hugging just above his waist because g how small i was.

1 hour later

The party was in full swing and then there was a knock at the door, I wentover opening the door to see the one and only MR MCHOTTIE, he looked at me through his lashes. 'Hope that invite went to us to? Because were hear now so there is no leaving'

I smiled 'Course you are.' I opened the door wider as his large frame entered with 3 others following. So cntrolling I like that, lets see where else he is controlling- Stop that!

'cute outfit' the small pixie one commmented 'Thanks but yours is cuter' I said

We pretty much hit it of from then found out her name was Alice and she came with her boyfriend Jasper and Edward and ofcourse Emmett. I stared at Emmett for a minute or so.

'You like him dont you?'

'Huh?'

' Emmett you like him dont you' Alice repeated

'He doesnt go for girls like me' i swirred my drink in my cup looking at it intently. 'No one does' i grumbled

' Dont be silly, go talk to him.'

'Go' she pressured

I lazily strolled over to him. 'what do you think of the party?, enjoying yourself' i shouted

' Yeah its pretty decent' he replied

' Can you come outside, I cant hear you' I laughed

We walked outside as i sat on the top steps and he leaned on the fence.

'so?'

'So?'

a few awkward moments went by before i asked

'How old are you?'

'Same age as you?'

'Really you look older'

' well- so do you'

'Ha you stuttered your a secret agent arent you? Tell me know and i wont release your secret' i stood squinting my eyes in a interrogation manner.

Emmett stared at for a moment before full belly laughing an I will tell you right now it was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard.

'you're well known around school arent you?' he smirked

'I cant help it if the girls want all of this' he began to carress his stomach,sides and even slapped his ass. I burst out laughing grbbing my sides and leaning forwards because it was starting to hurt.

I think I'll like Emmett i thought..


End file.
